No puedo verte sufrir
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Ambientado antes del final de 5x11, después de la muerte de Hook. One-Shot, SWANQUEEN! Regina quiere ayudar a Emma a recuperar a Hook pero Emma quiere saber porqué le interesa tanto.


**Historia ubicada justo antes del final de 5x11. Variaciones a la trama original. Este es una One Shot con una idea que venía pensando hace un tiempo. Espero sea original. Yo solo me he robado los personajes de OUAT para escribir a favor de mi propio deleite y espero, de quien lea también. AU.**

 **Disculpas por cualquier falla de ortografía o gramática.**

 _ **No puedo verte sufrir**_

Emma se sentó frente al lago pensando en cómo solucionar sus errores. Todos o al menos los últimos. Se había enamorado de un pirata y la había cagado al desoír sus deseos. Al final había convertido a Killian en ese ser del que él había huido durante años y se había ganado su desprecio. Daba igual que Hook se hubiera redimido matando junto con él a la oscuridad que los había agobiado tantas veces. Daba igual que se hubiera marchado en paz, ella no lo estaba. No podía. No podía dejarlo pasar, tenía que recuperarlo, tenía que remediar tanto dolor que había causado. ¡Demonios! Era Emma Swan, la prodigiosa hija del verdadero amor de los héroes del bosque encantado, la maldita salvadora. ¿Por qué tenía que dejarlo pasar? Ellos no entendían nada.

-¡Nada! – protestó tomándose las rodillas con fuerza y ocultando el rostro en su recuperado pantalón de jean.

Fue una sombra o una intuición, quizás el perfume que la acompañaba pero no sintió pánico alguno cuando un cuerpo se detuvo a su lado y tomo asiento junto a ella. Regina la observó con precaución mientras se asía las rodillas, sin decir ninguna palabra. Apenas suspiró y miro el pausado movimiento del agua del estanque natural. Decían que el agua tenía un efecto calmante pero no se podía garantizar ese resultado en todos los casos. Siempre había excepciones a la regla. Como Emma Swan que más que encontrar consuelo en las aguas circundantes escudriñaba allí pretextos para su dolor. Más por si no tenía suficiente.

-Emma – dijo finalmente tratando de llamar su atención.

-No digas nada – le solicitó su acompañante – si has venido a decir lo mismo que los demás, solo cállate.

Había un tono de advertencia en la voz de la rubia que Regina no pudo dejar de percibir por mucho que lo intentará y ese tono hizo arder su laringe como si tuviera un ataque de acidez estomacal pero menos repulsivo, solo el malestar.

-No vine a decirte nada de eso, al contrario – respondió suspirando – yo misma me he visto en tu situación hace poco y te entiendo – acomodó las mangas de su chaqueta porque el frío de la noche empezaba a asomar – al fin y al cabo te obligué a usar magia negra para salvar a Robín, aún exponiéndote a perder tu humanidad – sus labios dibujaron una irónica media sonrisa – no soy quien para juzgarte a este punto… ¿no crees?

Emma decidió abandonar el refugio contra sus piernas y observó a Regina en silencio por unos segundos, la miró intensamente como hacía mucho que no sucedía, tanto que la morena había olvidado lo profundo que podían envolverte esos ojos – ¿no vas a decirme que debería dejarlo así? ¿Qué esto era lo que Killian hubiera querido? ¿Qué es mejor dejarlo morir como un héroe?

Regina negó – no voy a decirte nada que no quieras oír – tragó saliva y añadió con seriedad – no voy a negarte ser feliz como a mí se me negó tantas veces – sus hombros se estremecieron y miró a Emma ofreciéndole consuelo, o intentándolo al menos – además… puede que exista una manera de encontrarlo – dijo con incertidumbre – es peligroso y no sé si funcionará…

Emma giró sobre si para encarar a Regina - ¿hablas en serio? – Regina asintió con poca seguridad - ¿cuál es la pega?

-¿Además de que todos podemos morir en el intento o que puede no funcionar y traernos el doble de penurias? – contestó con ironía – pues que necesitamos la ayuda de Rumple… nada más…

-¿El nuevo héroe de StoryBrooke? – indicó la rubia.

-Si, claro – Regina sacudió la cabeza sarcásticamente.

-¿No crees que lo sea? – intervino Emma – sacó a Excalibur de la roca ¿no?

-Y poco más – comentó Regina – vamos Emma, Rumple es un enfermo de poder estoy segura que no va a renunciar a lo que más aprecia ni por amor ni por nada parecido, puede que quiera a Belle pero quiere más su poderoso brazo de ser oscuro – frunció el ceño – reconozco a alguien como él porque viví con alguien así desde pequeña.

-Cora – dijo Emma a sabiendas de que la morena hablaba de su madre y cambio el rumbo de la conversación al notar el dejo de daño en los ojos oscuros de su compañera- Rumple… ¿él sabe cómo podemos llegar a Hook?

-Más que eso – contestó Regina – estoy casi segura de que puede llevarnos hasta él – y sonrió haciendo que Emma sonriera con ella, notando como su estado de ánimo cambiaba a algo mejor que cuando la encontró – sólo nos toca la tarea de convencerlo, algo no tan fácil de conseguir.

-Ya pero seguro lo conseguiremos, es más, estoy segura de que Rumple tiene algún pendiente que atender donde sea que vayamos a buscar a Hook – le respondió Emma.

-Cierto – confirmó Regina acostumbrada a las andanzas del oscuro más memorable y entrometido de los últimos tiempos – y si se niega siempre podemos usar la carta blanca…

-Henry – corroboró Emma ganándose la aprobación de Regina.

-Sabemos que el abuelo es bastante incapaz de negarse a ayudarle por mucho que lo intenté evitar.

-Aún así – reflexionó Emma – quedan mis padres… ya los oíste, creo que ambos están cansados de tantas aventuras y quieren estar con Neal, y pues no creo que Robín admita dejar a sus hijos para ayudarme.

-No te preocupes por ellos – Regina se puso de pie disponiéndose a marchar hacia la tienda del usurero – me las he arreglado para que no puedan decir que no – una mano firme la detuvo cuando se disponía a caminar esperando que Emma la siguiera, pero ese toque ordenaba detenerse - ¿qué? ¿acaso no estabas apurada por ver a tu novio?– le preguntó mirándola con desaprobación – o puede que tú también estés cansada.

-No… no tiene que ver con eso… es solo que no entiendo – le confesó Emma – no entiendo porqué me ayudas.

-¿Empatía? – respondió la morena con una mueca de escepticismo - ¿importa acaso?

-A mí si me importa – insistió Emma.

-No lo sé… no quiero que seas infeliz – declaró Regina moviéndose para ponerse en camino e insistiendo implícitamente a Emma para que hiciera lo mismo – vamos, Rumple no tardará en poner cartel de cerrado y ya sabes lo imposible que es con ese tema.

Pero la mano se mantuvo inmóvil, sujeta al brazo de Regina, poco dispuesta a conformarse con poca información – Regina… ¿por qué te interesa mi felicidad?

La morena rodó los ojos con cansancio – creo que es bastante claro el porqué me interesas, Emma.

-Quiero oírte decirlo.

-No veo como eso puede ayudar a Hook – replicó la morena – vamos Emma, empieza a hacer frío.

-Me ayudará a mi – replicó Emma poniéndose de pie pero poco dispuesta a marcharse – eso tiene que ser suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? – interrogó Regina

-La verdad – repitió Emma como si fuera una obviedad.

-¡Diablos! – se rindió la morena - lo hago porque me importas, porque me interesas, porque no quiero verte sufrir así, porque lo que más deseo es que seas feliz con quien decidas que quieres serlo – explicó con exasperación y sin atreverse a levantar la vista de los zapatos de Emma – y si es con ese pirata mugroso, que así sea – escupió las palabras como si le quemarán en la garganta y después de unos segundos de pausa se suavizó - porque nunca te agradecí que te sacrificaras por mí – sus ojos se encontraron con Emma – porque me gustaría que sonrieras de una vez y definitivamente – Emma no podía quitar su mirada de Regina y era incapaz de pronunciar palabras - ¿es eso suficiente para ti?

Hacía demasiado tiempo desde que habían expresado un interés tan genuino la una por la otra. Hacia una eternidad en que no hablaban con sinceridad. Una eternidad plagada de errores en forma de búsquedas de tesoros de consuelo. Regina se giró definitivamente para marcharse pero otra vez Emma se lo impidió asiéndola contra ella. Hacía mucho que no estaban tan cerca, demasiado pero a pesar de eso el corazón le latió en la sien como alguna vez supo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? – insistió la rubia con los ojos cubiertos de decepción.

-Ya te lo dije – le espetó Regina tratando de soltarse pero consiguiendo que el abrazo de Emma se congelará a su alrededor manteniéndola presa, cálidamente prisionera.

-No – dijo Emma – no… ¿por qué? ¿por qué me dejaste ir? – preguntó con pena - ¿por qué permitiste que Hook se convirtiera en lo que es? ¿por qué elegiste el final previsto y no el que en realidad anhelabas?

-Emma – susurró Regina envuelta en la familiar tibieza del cuerpo de la rubia – Emma… ¿por qué me cuestionas esto ahora?

-Porque creo que ambas nos estamos consolando con lo más fácil en lugar de tomar la decisión que debimos, la decisión que deberíamos tomar – las palabras de Emma martillaron en la mente de la alcaldesa.

-¿Y quieres dejar atrás a Hook? – Inquirió la morena con sorpresa – hace 10 minutos no podías vivir sin el pirata y ahora quieres dejar todo de lado…

-No, quiero rescatar a Hook – respondió la rubia – pero lo cierto es que siempre, desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor, siempre deseé estar contigo más que con nadie.

Habían pasado años desde esa primera vez. La atracción era demasiado fuerte y después de que Cora muriera, Emma se acercó a Regina para tratar de consolarla. Discutieron como siempre solo que esta vez acabaron en la cama desnudándose como dos desesperadas. Regina se levantó al día siguiente y no le dijo una palabra al respecto, poniéndole un manto de silencio al asunto. Cada tanto volvía a la cama de Regina como si sufriera una recaída a una adicción. Se resistía todo lo que podía porque se estaba enamorando de la morena y estaba claro que ésta no tenía ninguna intención de luchar por ella, por mucho que disfrutaban juntas en la cama, por mucho que se permitía reír junto a ella o conversaban necesariamente de cosas aleatorias. Por mucho que en medio de un orgasmo, y de varios, había confesado a Emma que la amaba. Pero aquello era algo para vivir entre 4 paredes.

-Emma… no podemos hace esto y lo sabes.

La rubia la soltó con aprensión – ahí va, la excusa del maldito estatus y las apariencias – escupió enfadada – odio cuando comienzas con ese discurso de la moral y la estupidez.

-No es una excusa – dijo Regina – es una razón y creí que la ultima vez dejamos claro que estaba bien para ambas.

-¡Y una mierda! – soltó Emma – tú dejaste claro que no podías corresponderme como yo deseaba, yo nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo con eso – le replicó.

-Pues no dudaste en aceptar las insinuaciones del pirata con el que te lo montas – si Emma estaba dispuesta a contradecirla ella no se quedaría atrás.

-¿Y qué debía hacer? ¿Verte encontrar tu final feliz con el idiota del ladronzuelo y quedarme a vestir santos por amarte y no ser correspondida? – indagó levantando la voz – o lo que es peor, ser correspondida pero no poder vivir este amor por tu falta de coraje.

Regina refunfuñó – repito: no entiendo como todo esto ayuda al pirata a volver.

-Repito – expuso Emma – me ayuda a mí y tiene que ser suficiente – se sentó donde antes había penado por Killian y ahora sufría porque estaba destinada a no ser feliz nunca, ni con el amor bueno de Hook, ni con el amor de su vida - ¿por qué no quisiste ni quieres darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, Regina? Has esperado tu final de ensueño toda la vida, has vendido el alma por una maldición que te permitía conseguirlo para darte cuenta que estabas equivocada, que había luz en ti – la rubia quería exponer su versión de los hechos buscando que Regina pudiera entenderla – nos enamoramos y no lo niegues – agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de la reina – de hecho, creo que aún me amas y por eso has venido aquí, porque no soportas verme sufrir como yo no soporto verte sufrir a ti…

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Emma? – inquirió Regina.

-A que deseas tanto ese final feliz y lo has tenido frente a ti desde que llegué a Story Brooke, desde que te besé en tu sala aquel martes en que nos gritamos amenazas y sinsabores mutuamente hasta no poder reprimir las ganas de callar – Emma tomó la mano inerte de la morena – siempre he estado aquí ¿por qué no puedes verlo como yo?

Regina se dejo acariciar y sollozó con angustia – CLARO QUE TE VEO – gritó con sufrimiento clavado en su voz – te veo cada día y cada día deseo volver atrás y no ser tan cobarde, cada día quiero saltar sobre ti y marcar territorio para que nadie más pueda tenerte, y cada segundo hace media hora sufrí porque llorabas por otra persona.

-Lloré mares por ti Regina – confesó Emma mientras la cobijaba en sus brazos con urgencia, incapaz de verla tan lastimada – lloré tanto que me deje la vida en lágrimas aunque no lo vieras nunca, incluso aunque entre tantas desventuras y problemas no tuviera tiempo para acostarme a llorar aferrada a mi almohada.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de Hook? – Regina le demandó con dureza.

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de Robín? – una pregunta fue la respuesta que no recibió nada a cambio apenas un sollozo en el hombro de Regina, Emma sintió que tenía la obligación de responder – no estoy enamorada de Killian, es decir, le quiero, muchísimo, pero mi amor siempre serás tú aunque eso me maté algún día de padecimiento.

Regina rompió en llanto y se abrazó al cuerpo de la rubia por algo así como 5 minutos sin decir nada más. Y Emma no la presionó tampoco, sabía que habían reprimido tantas emociones que por fin, para su suplicio y su fortuna, ambas habían estallado y habían dejado algunas verdades expuestas. Regina se recompuso al cabo de algunos espasmos y profundas respiraciones. Se separó de Emma con dificultad y la observó profundamente.

-Te amo y eso no cambiará por mucho que mi destino diga que aquel con un tatuaje de león es mi verdadero amor.

-Debería hacerme un tatuaje de león también – respondió Emma tratando de no tensionar más la situación – así solucionaríamos todo, ¿crees que alguien notaría la diferencia entre él y yo?

Regino sonrió con la idea y se permitió respirar – eres incorregible.

-Lo sé – respondió Emma – es parte de mis encantos.

-Desearía ser más valiente y poder decirte que vamos a conseguir estar juntas, Emma – confesó la morena – desearía poder asegurarte que serás feliz, verdaderamente feliz, para que quererme no fuera solo una pena en tu corazón – su rostro se ensombreció – desearía poder decirte que no retrocederé más, ni me esconderé.

-Shhh – Emma la abrazó y besó su frente – me basta con saber que aún me amas – añadió – con saber que me quieres y que tú sepas que te quiero ya me siento mejor, me desesperaba creer que me habías dejado atras.

-Pase lo que pase… – Regina se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con sinceridad – pase lo que pase no creo que pueda arrancarme este amor de aquí – señaló su corazón – ni aunque me arrancará el corazón con mis propias manos, tú eres mi hermoso tormento y no puedo prometerte mucho pero haré todo lo posible para superar mis temores.

Emma se inclinó y selló esa confesión con un beso en los labios de Regina, beso que removió en lo más profundo aquel adormecido amor que había sido castigado con el destierro, y que veía una luz en la oscuridad – te tomó la palabra Regina Mills.

-Gracias – susurró la morena con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y por la segunda oportunidad, sabía que las convenciones estaba de más y que quizás Snow no la mataría si algún día le confesaba que amaba a su hija – aún así debemos salvar a Hook.

-Si…

-Pero que sepas que puede que no te deje volver a acercarte a él después de que lo encontremos – agregó Regina tomando del brazo a Emma e indicándole el camino a la tienda de Gold.

-Creo que podré superarlo – dijo la rubia mientras sonreía y apretaba la mano de Regina que se aferraba a su brazo.

* * *

 _ **Si llegaste aquí gracias! Si quieres hacer algo por mi déjame un comentario. Saludos.**_


End file.
